Homework
by animefan143
Summary: Amu just wants finish her weekend homework,but it's knid of hard with Ikuto asking for her attention the whole time. Amuto


**Homework  
>By animefan143<strong>

* * *

><p>It was a cold Sunday afternoon and currently, 15 year old Amu Hinamori was doing her weekend homework on her bedroom's desk. But, she wasn't alone; lying across her bed was Ikuto Tsukiyomi reading one of her magazines, really not interested in the articles. After they started dating, this had become a usual activity for them. But, something that had also become part the routine was Ikuto getting bored after an hour or so.<p>

"Oi" Amu looked up from her homework and looked over to Ikuto on her bed. "Are you almost done? I'm bored." He said purposely trying to get reaction from his girlfriend. Which he did.

"I told you I was going to be busy today, but you still came so don't complain." She said annoyed, before glaring down at the math problem that was keeping her away from spending time with him. She always hated having homework on the weekend, like all teens do. But her hatred grew when she discovered that it kept her from Ikuto, though he still came over to distract her, if he didn't have orchestra practice that is.

"Aaah, so cold." He said watching her with amusement as she glared down her homework. "Can't you give me a little attention?" She sighed and suggested he could help her instead of just asking for attention. To this he answered with "I'll just take a nap," and turned over to his other side.

"Hey! D-don't sleep on other people's beds!" she said blushing and getting up from her seat.  
>"Ssssshhh, Amu-chan, don't you want to see his sleeping face?" Ran whispered while she and the other 3 guardians floated in front of her. Her blush spread a little, remembering how cute he looked, very kitten-like and so adorable that he almost seemed innocent instead of a "pervert", according to Amu.<p>

"Why would I want to see that?" she muttered embarrassed, but stepped over more quietly now. "Ikuto? Are you really asleep?" He didn't respond, and his face didn't twitch or show any signs that he was faking it. He had the same cute expression she remembered. She squealed inside and kneed down next to the bed, smiling. "Kawaii*" her guardian characters laughed a little, seeing Amu's hidden fan-girl character. "Well, back to work." She stood up to leave, but something caught her wrist and she was pulled back. "Eeeehh?" a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and brought her up to his chest. She moved to the side, so she was facing him, and looked up at Ikuto's smirk.

"Caught you." He said contently watching her body go red from head to toe. Amu tried to pry herself away from him, but he didn't let his grip slip. Well, a little to tease her: when she got up, he just effortlessly pulled her back down, her frustrated, yet cute expression, being his objective.

"Ikuto, come on, I have to finish my homework. Let go." She protested, but it was pointless. He maintained his hold and even kissed her the top of her head several times during her struggle. She sighed, seeing she wasn't getting anywhere. Her blush settled down and she moved from her side to her back. Ikuto moved one of his arms from around her waist, to her shoulders.

"Now I can sleep" he muttered into her hair before yawning and snuggling next to her, making her face go back to bright red.

"Sleep? Okay, let go of me _now_. I have work to do." Amu started kicking her feet now as she struggled to get up, feeling panic and wanting find her embarrassment. "Ikhmm" he silenced her with a gentle kiss. Amu's kicking stopped and she kissed him back. He pulled away and lay back down next to her, Amu feeling much calmer and relaxed, her blushing having gone down. Usual his kisses would make her heart pound and her face heat up. But other times, they'd make her calm, her heart still raced, but she felt less embarrassed for some reason. Her only explanation was that he had figured out a way to manipulate her to get whatever reaction he wanted.  
>"You need a break from all that work. Just let me use you as my heating pad and relax. You don't really mind right?"He said in an irresistible charming voice to which Amu could only mumble "Okay" as a response. He rested his head against her after giving her one more kiss on the cheek. She snuggled a little closer to him and started feeling a bit tired herself. She decided to give her eyes a rest for a few minutes, when she realized Ikuto had already fallen asleep. His breathing had become slow and even, and his grip around her loosened, enough for her to escape. But, she didn't, instead she ignored the fact and pretend she was still helplessly trapped. She moved closer to him and slowly drifted off to sleep.<p>

"Huh?" Amu opened her eyes and sat up, causing Ikuto's arm to fall down from her shoulder to her lap. She looked around her room, a little dazed, but soon remembered what had happened. A faint blush spread across her cheek and she looked down at a sleeping Ikuto. "Ah, um…um…ah" _We…we slept together! I know we once shared a bed when he was hiding out here, though it was because he'd sneak into my bed, anyway this is way too embarrassing!_

"Ngh" he stirred and slowly opened his eyes, seeing Amu's blushing face. She looked down at him, unsure what to say now. He sat up next to her, causing a confused look from Amu. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and fell back, dragging Amu down with him. "Ah, what a nice nap." He murmured against her hair.

"Ye-yeah, it was." She admitted in a soft voice, making him smile in amusement. _She so cutely shy. _He scooted down so that they were at eye level. She curiously turned over to her side, so that they were facing each other. He didn't say anything, just quietly stared at her. His eyes filled with a gentle and adoring look that made her heart skip a beat. But she also felt herself become nervous, worried he'd draw her in, so sat up. "I better get back to my work. There still some prob-" He sat up with her and touched her cheek, making her face him again. She wanted to look away, but her gaze stayed locked in his eyes. As he leaned in closer, she closed her eyes and waited for the kiss. He smiled enjoying her adorable expression, then closed the distance and kissed her. She kissed him back and put her arms on his shoulders. "Love you." She whispered catching her breath when he pulled back for a moment. After she spoke, he leaned back in and they continued kissing.

"Me too, I love my Amu" he said pulling back, then gently and softly kissed her cheek, forehead, and then her lips again. Her guardian characters floated away out of the room as the couple kissed, held each other, and whispered soothing words to each other.

"Alright class, please pass forward your homework." Amu banged her forehead on her desk, reluctantly passing forward her unfinished math homework, only half the problems actually done. "Stupid Ikuto, his going to pay." Her guardian characters floated over and tried to console her.

"Calm down Amu-chan. You finished everything else. It was just those 5 problems." Ran reasoned trying to maintain her cheerful demeanor.

"Yeah, it's not so bad right?" Miki added.

"Nothing to be angry about" Su said bluntly showing her fear of Amu's rage.

"What we mean is, it's not like you didn't enjoy it right?" Dia asked, all four watching Amu for her answer.

"Like, it?" _"Love you." He kissed her lips again and repeated "I love you" a few times as he kissed her cheek and forehead. _Her face went red, then became embarrassed, worrying if she was becoming a pervert. "Shut-up." She mumbled sitting back up and started taking notes. _Liked it? Of course not….well… maybe a little…. _She thought, her blush having settled to a light pink, and a small smile forming. _ ….I do love him after all_

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So what ya think? Personally i think it's slightly different from my other oneshots. Well maybe thats just me. Do you...Love it? Hate it? Please Comment!<strong>


End file.
